


Bean that Never Sprout.

by sweetsmasher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroyama - Arranged marriage that I am only putting up with bc you’re rich and hot as hell au. Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean that Never Sprout.

Throughout the years Yamaguchi comes to learn to love his freckles. Whether it is looking bad or good it’s all peoples’ preference. However now, he needs to bring out the best of it, even if it to outshine his freckles to get the other looked at him. It was a bonus when the guy who arrange to get married to is hot and rich as fuck.

Yamaguchi puts up his best attitude up on the line. He giggled like the way main character did under the sakura trees on the spring and laughs like the warm summer that the romance novelist described. Soon or later, he became so willing and submissive to the other until the storm appeared . His feelings developed from the bean to young tree is about to see the world but had died. The lightning strucked and killed the tree.

It was all too sudden.

“You’re putting with me because I’m rich and my look right?” Kuroo said. “If you wanted money from the first place you could’ve said so but I can’t help the way I look. Sorry.”

_Sorry._

~~_Sorry._ ~~

**_Sorry._ **

“I don’t have feelings for you soo let’s stop this .” He shrugged. “Right now, I rather to be with someone I like.” Kuroo turned his back and walked away.

In this moment, he could feel from everyone’s perspective : he looked pathetic. His heart felt emptied. He reached home and broke down . He couldn’t stop crying. He knew all those memories weren’t faked. He was happy at those moments. They even got we-fie that Yamaguchi put them as a wallpaper because he treasured it so much. He loved the way they looked together. He feel adoration when Kuroo put his arm around his waist. He felt like he could ascend to heaven at that moment.

Now, he could only weep out the feelings that not supposed to be developed. It staged up into a critical stage. His phone were dripped with tears of sorrow, wailed at the grief of his one-sided relationship. He didn’t see it coming.

Maybe he’s not worth to have his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hello - Adele. This work is Unbeta-ed.


End file.
